Detective Jimmy Donovan GCPD
by Jpcthunder
Summary: Jimmy Donovan a Homicide Detective with the GCPD helps Batman find the killer of Harley Quinn Pairings Jimmy Donovan/Barbara Gordon First attempt at a romance please read and review
1. Chapter 1: The Average Case…or was it?

Chapter 1: The Average Case…or is it?

_Vibrate Vibrate Vibrate. _My phone vibrated three times, I looked at the large screen of my cell. It read out Captain Richards, it was a new text message. It said "Homicide on the corner of Avenue B and East 11th st. victim: young white woman identity unknown so far. Cause of death deadly toxin."

"Another day another dollar" I quoted as I rose out of my bed. I turned my head to stretch and looked at the clock 6:23 damn cap. Couldn't you get another Homicide detective for this one? I stepped into the shower and lathered myself with soap and shampoo. I stepped out and slipped on my underwear, black pants, light blue shirt, black tie, and threw my shoulder holster over my arms and slipped my glock 22 into the holster. I shrugged my shoulders to bring some of the stiffness out of the leather. I threw my black jacket over my back and slipped my arms through.

I grabbed my keys from the bedside table and looked at the picture of my Dad he was standing with me at my graduation from the police academy he used to be an army Captain he wore his dress uniform to the ceremony. I took one last dark look at the picture and let a tear escape from my eye, it splattered on the photo and I quickly composed myself and placed the photo on the table.

I grabbed the badge that read 'Gotham City Police Department, 4297' and the accompanying id that read James Donovan Gotham Police Dept. Badge no. 4297 age:24 weight:186 Height:6'1

I joined the force after graduating college at Gotham University when I was 21, with a major in Criminal Justice and a minor in Criminology. I rose up from being a patrol officer for a year, and then was promoted to detective for the Narcotics squad as the youngest detective on the force at 22. Eight months later I moved on to a position in vice taking down illegal gambling dens and prostitution rings. When it comes to Homicide, it's easily the most demanding job for detectives (second place is maybe Narcotics) as killing ranges off the charts in Gotham with at least 3 murders in one night. Especially with all these supercriminals butchering everyone left and right.

I left my apartment in midtown Gotham at 7:02 and walked around the corner to the parking garage, guarding the garage was George a large security guard with large burly arms, he was easily a conman I've had to call down the Automotives Department from the station four times because he was selling parts from the cars that people park in the garage.

I saw him as he calls it 'examining' the yellow Bug parked near the security station he was tinkering under the hood, I cleared my throat as I walked over I saw him put a large piece of the car behind his back. "Officer Donovan "he took one large hand and closed the hood of the car sweating bullets as he looked at me "I was just making sure that ahh… Mrs. Bell came back her car worked when she decided to go to work"

I leaned against the wall and laughed "Well George I think Mrs. Bell's car would work a lot better if her cylinder was inside and the spark plugs were hooked up."

"I wanted to examine them before putting them back."

"Really, I think I might just examine something too." I pulled out my Phone they were a new piece of equipment given the Department, they were designed by Waynetech and donated by Bruce Wayne. They could not only call and text they could also be used to look up locations and look up files and rap sheets, which is exactly what I did I typed in George Conway. It came up with

_George_Conway_

_Born April 17, 1945_

_67 yrs. old_

_283 lbs._

_6 ft. 7 inches_

_Multiple arrests in the last five years_

_Local well known conman_

_Believed to be addicted to Cocaine_

_Arrested in 1979 by Officer Christopher Hopkins for possession of controlled substance: Cocaine, twenty-five year sentence released in 2002 for good behavior._

_Arrested in 2004 by Officer Michel Haralson for possession of controlled substance Marijuana with intent to distribute two year sentence released in 2006._

_Arrested in 2006, 2007, 2009, and 2011 for illegal Automotives distribution by officers Theodore Kalis, Matthew Albury, Jason Hewitt, and James Donovan, Respectively._

"Wow George this reads like a phone book, this is your last chance, and do you want to do another turn in the joint, Conway."

He shook his head in defeat.

"Then put those parts back in the car and I better not hear a traffic complaint about a yellow Bug not moving in a crowed intersection, if I see stolen parts in hands, behind your back, or in your duffel bag, Their going to expect you at your old cell in Blackgate, got it?

He nodded his head as he opened the hood and started putting the pieces of the engine back into the car. I stopped him and grabbed at his nose snagged some white powder from his lip "I'm guessing this isn't sugar from the jelly donut this morning."

He looked around the garage "Fuck" he whispered under his breath.

"Look Conway I'm in a hurry so I'm gonna let you off easy stop with the drugs" he's one lucky fuck he should be glad there wasn't more otherwise I'd have to take him in. As I walked away I yelled "that fuckin' thing better run like a champ George."

I reached my car a 2010 Dodge Charger painted black with police lights in the back windshield and grill, radio, and sirens. I loved this car.

I pulled out of the garage and started driving down the street taking my time Captain Richards wouldn't be expecting me for another forty-five minutes. I took a right and stopped my car at Gotham Grounds a local coffee shop around Gotham. It was my favorite place to stop for coffee.

I didn't bother with the drive-thru I pulled into the parking space closest to the shop taking care not to scratch the car on the curb, it was a great spot but the curb was too far out. Just as I opened the door I witnessed a small fender bender.

An old woman had stopped suddenly and caused a (I wanna say around middle thirties) man to crash into her. Damn I'm gonna have to call this in. I reached for the radio when I looked back towards the scene the man had gotten out of his car and proceeded to scream at the old woman, jeez what was this guy's problem.

I walked across the lot and heard the man yell "You old bitch I outta give you a beating you moron I should sign you up for some fucking driving lessons you idiot, what is wrong with you are you color blind green means go you old hag, you half wit."

Then I got pissed the man took out a pocket knife and stuck it in the lady's tire that asshole had some issues but that's no excuse for vandalism what kind of a world do we live in. I walked up to the man as the woman got out of her car. The guy snapped "what do you want faggot." For now I ignored him I didn't care what he said to me I came up to the elderly woman and put a hand on her shoulder "are you okay ma'am you aren't hurt are you" I said softly as the man continued his rant. She looked up at me. She was quivering but otherwise looked okay I didn't see any cut or bruises on her face.

The woman said "thank you for your concern young man, I'm quite alright." She saw the badge on my belt "Though you might want to take that dreadful man for a trip to Arkham " I chuckled under my breath, looked back at the guy as he cried over the small scratch on his Rolls' and proceeded to kick the lady's old 70s Mercury Bobcat.

"Hey Buddy" I was ready to address the jerk now "Whats wrong with you" he flung his arms in the air and screamed "yeah what the fuck is wrong with me." I took a deep breath "Well besides the lack of much needed therapy and anger management classes…"

"Very fucking funny smartass what the hell do you want fuckface." There were a large number of people stopping to watch the scene.

"You nearly scared that poor woman into a heart attack and then vandalized her car."

His mouth went flying open and pointed at his car a Rolls Royce very nice car, why is it that the angry a-holes have to always be the rich ones. "Look at this scratch man, this is gonna cost me."

"Somehow I don't feel sorry for the man wearing an Armani designer suit and a Rolex who got a two inch kink in his Rolls'. I think we just need to calm down. Look my name's Jimmy Donovan, You"

He got up into my face and unfortunatly his breath smelled like crappy French snails huh whatayaknow an aristocrat. "I don't give a flying fuck what your name is, I've got half a mind to call the cops on this old crone."

I laughed "Half a mind is right, suddenly he realizes." Everyone in the crowd of onlookers laughed as well. He was starting to look like a jerk AND an idiot in front of everyone. I turn and looked and winked at the old woman who had a large grin on her face and came back up to the man. "Plus Vandalism happens to be a felony"

"Oh yeah jackass and what makes you such an expert"

I chuckled again and retorted "Because I happen to be Detective Jimmy Donovan" I pulled the badge from my belt and shoved it into his face.

The lady behind me yelped in joy. The man however said to me "you are one stupid cop you know that."

"Well it looks like you have to pay a fine there friend."

"How much jerk off."

"I'd say around 1,300"

"The Fuck is wrong with you pig, there's no way that's a thirteen hundred dollar offence."

I took out my notebook and started to write out a ticket and handed it to him. "No actually the fine is three hundred. But I think you should write a check to this poor lady so she can get her car fixed.

"There is no way a tire costs a grand." He said exasperated

I was winning this argument though. "No I'd say it's around $250 but as an act of good faith and an apology you can spare her $750"

He turned and kicked the car again taking off some of the paint. I was getting real sick of this prick.

"Hey that's another $100"

"This is extortion faggot"

"You know a smart cop would say that too but I'm a stupid cop so I can't really say that pal.

"I want your badge number"

"Get out your Checkbook"

Suddenly the intersection was filled with applause from the crowed showing their approval. I can't say I don't like basking in the glory of a good deed. Because it feels great.

"My hero" the old woman said to me as I turned back to her. "Detective you must come to my house for tea and I'll bake a nice cake for you I run the bakery down the road. Fresh bread whenever you want it it's the least I can do for you."

This lady sure did know how to make me happy. "I'd love to follow you up on that offer right now but I'm on my way to a crime scene at the moment."

"Oh than anytime you can stop by I'm in the shop every day from seven to five."

"Thank you that's very generous of you."

I stayed for two more minutes and made sure the guy paid the woman and walked away. The man had a last comment in him as he got in his car. I was walking away and he screamed "I'm going down to the station to complain." Without turning around I walked towards Gotham Grounds and yelled back

"Who's going to listen?"

I opened the door to the coffee shop and was greeted by familiar applause. Apparently everybody had heard the incident as I was greeted by

"Great job"

And

"Way to stick it to that jerk Detective"

And

"Gotham City needs more cops like you Donovan."

I walked up to the front counter an old man let me cut in front of him.

I stood in front of the counter as a young woman stepped in front of me. Strikingly beautiful, she was skinny with large green eyes her perfect figure filled out the Gotham Grounds uniform amazingly. She had astonishingly red hair and skin very smooth a bit on the pale side. The name tag read Barbara Gordon. She was the Police commissioner's daughter and my girlfriend.

What? You think I liked Gotham Grounds for the coffee?

"Hello Detective here to rejoice with a nice cup of coffee after saving the day." She said to me as she poured a large coffee with cream and sugar into a Styrofoam cup, capped it and slid it into my hand.

I pulled out the money to pay for it and the manager walked by and placed a hand on my wallet and said "Your cash is no good here officer, on the house from now on." He started walking away; I gave Barbra the two dollars anyway and winked. "Hey babe I get off right now, could I bum a ride?" my girl said to me.

"Sure thing beautiful"

I waited while she got changed in the woman's room periodically checking my watch I still had twenty-five minutes to get the crime scene before I'm officially late. I knew I shouldn't be doing this while on duty but as long as it's his daughter I'm escorting Commissioner Gordon would cover me.

We walked out to my car and We started driving down the street I asked "So how's your dad doing." She smiled and showed off her pearly white teeth "You tell me, he spends more time at the precinct than he does in his house he said he was going to a murder scene today"

"Me too. Did he say where?"

"Um… Avenue B and East 11th street I think. Why is that the same one you're heading to Jimmy."

"Yeah, why would they drag the Commissioner out to a regular homicide scene?"

"It's probably somebody famous."

"Maybe" I said as we pulled over to the curb in front of her apartment. She grabbed my tie and pulled me closer to her and let her lips hit mine. I could taste the amazing flavor of her lip gloss we held the kiss for around five seconds until she broke it

"Wow" I said "Ladies really do go crazy for a sharp dressed man" stroking my tie affectionately. She laughed softly. She looked at me with a grin "So you want to go upstairs and have some more... Coffee" She said as she grabbed at my crotch.

"Um…crap I'll have to take you up on that tonight hon., I need to get to the crime scene."

"Crap is right… oh well" she unbuckled her seatbelt "by the way about tonight…"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"I told you Wednesday Jimmy!"

"Right we're going bowling"

"Jimmy Donovan" she looked at me with a sharp glare "I love you but you are so forgetful sometimes. We're going to have dinner with Bruce."

"Oh then I must have just repressed it."

She rolled her eyes at me for the umpteenth time "I don't like your friend okay" she let out a sigh "what is so wrong about Bruce"

I looked at her with an exasperated glare "Barb whenever I see Bruce Wayne he pushes his money in my face. Besides doesn't he still have a restraining order against me. "

"Oh come on are you still sore about the cruise"

Ah the famous cruise liner incident

It was six months ago Barbara and I had been dating for an entire year and to celebrate Bruce had paid for us to go on a three week cruise around the Caribbean, see it wasn't the cruise I was mad about it was the fact that a week before while we were having dinner at one of Gotham's posh restaurants I couldn't stand him the entire time he talked about all of his charities, his company, his house and his butler. A basic sentence of Bruce's would be:

"So when I came back from the Wayne Charitable Association for Underprivileged Orphans of War Fund Fundraiser (Try saying that five times fast) I had to attend a boring meeting with the Wayne Board of Directors. Then once I got home the railing on the fourth floor balcony broke and I had to fix it before I could eat Alfred's amazing lobster and shrimp stuffed Portobello Mushrooms and Prime Rib."

When he asked me what I had for dinner that night with Barbara. I tried to think of something impressive when Barb chimed in and said (unfortunately) "Egg Foo Young"

Barbara and Bruce's expensive date decided to go to the powder room when they left Bruce and I started talking, he was slowly killing me with each boring and degrading word my hand started to motion to my Glock when he mentioned the anniversary I decided to confide in him by saying that I wanted to take her on a weeklong cruise but had looked up the price and noticed I was still $200 short he just nodded his head and said " I bet Barbara would really like that."

So four days later I was leaving the office and as I passed the Commissioner he said to me " Have fun on the cruise Jimmy."

This was news to me so when I asked him he said that Wayne had called him and booked me and Barb a month long cruise for our anniversary and that I had from today to two days after the cruise ended off. When I called Barbara she confirmed it this was her reaction.

"Oh my god Jimmy, Bruce hooked us up with a three week cruise and a suite it has its own hot tub and Mini bar, everything. A double king sized bed and 72 inch TV."

At first I was pissed then thought hey here is a chance to be alone with Barbara in a presumably 20,000 suite and a paid month off, this will be great.

You could imagine my surprise when Wayne's limo came to pick us up, in the back was Bruce and his new girlfriend drinking champagne from 1793. We got on the ship and I actually managed to enjoy myself as much as I could with Gotham's prince on the ship often ending the day in the hot tub with an expensive glass of scotch then two weeks into the cruise we stopped in Saint Martin and I initially refused to go anywhere near the market with moneybags in fear of him buying me a Jet ski.

Eventually I ended up giving in when Barbara mentioned the possibility of going rock climbing with Bruce the weekend that we came back. We were walking through the jewelry section of the market when Barbara saw a beautiful necklace, it was gold with an impressive diamond set into it. It also came with an Impressive 9,000 price tag I figured hey I might have to not eat for half a year but at least it would make her happy, and I would have something Richie Rich didn't.

Then on the last night of the cruise they were having a luau which doesn't make much sense seeing as Hawaii was in a different ocean but I went with it anyway. So when the party was in full swing I got ready to give the necklace to Barbara when she says she wanted some champagne so I pull the card they give to passengers to pay for items on the ship to the bartender. Even though I had made sure that the card was registered to me so Bruce couldn't pay for everything I hear the bartender say "here you go Mr. Wayne" and sure enough the recepit read out 'to be paid by Bruce Wayne' and his social security number.

Then as the timing would allow Wayne Industries CEO comes up and says "Hey there's my favorite couple how are you" he looked at both of us and with a glint in his eye he pulls out two boxes. One for Barbara and one for me "Happy one year anniversary guy's congratulations."

When Barbara opened her gift she found (You guessed it) the necklace she had seen in the ST. Martin market and of course the matching earrings. When I opened my gift I found a large gold watch Bruce must have seen me looking at when we were at the shops. Bruce called all the partygoers to where were standing and started to speak

"I would like to congratulate Jimmy Donovan the man of the hour for finding such an amazing young woman Jimmy is already an amazing Detective for the Gotham Police department and has solved many cases, and put a lot of criminals behind bars it's only fair he deserves the best tonight just like he deserves such an angel, To Jimmy."

"Jimmy" The large crowd chimed in.

It felt horrible I hated this I would fell more comfertable standing there naked spray painted green than being congratulated by Bruce Wayne and the Trust-Fund Brigade.

It felt even worse when I saw the paper underneath the watch it was a check for 9,000 Dollars from Wayne with a note that read '_It was a nice gesture Jimmy but maybe next time you should buy something in your pay-grade._

I looked at Wayne with a murderous stare as he turned to me and said "well go on Detective what do you have to say." He put on a huge smile for the group as they start to chant " Speech speech."

I cleared my throat "What do I have to say?" looked around and saw Barbara hugging Bruce and thanking him for the present I didn't know what I was doing but I started running at Wayne "You son of a bitch!" and before I knew it I slammed into Bruce and knocked him into a nearby tiki torch he covered his face as I punched him hard. I was quickly grabbed and taken away from the party. The last thing I remembered was the tiki torch setting fire to the ship and Barbara crying.

She didn't talk to me for two weeks after the tiki torch incident and while she got a ride in the limo home I had to call a cab and spend $200 on cab fare. I was surprised when Wayne decided not to press charges against me. It turned out that the cruise ship I set fire to happened to be owned by Bruce.

Plus to add to my despair I had to pay for the damages I had to pawn the first necklace I got ripped off instead of $9,000 I got $7,500. I also had to sell the gold watch which ended up coming out to $15,000! Then I had to take another 4 grand out of my savings to pay off what I owed to Wayne. For a grand total of $26,500! I had to write the check and give it to his butler because as was mentioned before, he pulled out a restraining order on me.

To top off my list of shit luck, things were no better when I got back to work as soon as I walked into the station I got called into Gordon's office he had a newspaper on his desk the headline read 'GCPD tackles Billionaire unexpectedly there was a reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis who got the whole story.

I sat down ashamed in the Commissioner's office

"So Jimmy" Gordon said "Do you know why I called you into my office today"

"Because I tackled Gotham's most eligible bachelor into a tiki torch and set fire to his Cruise liner."

I looked into my bosses eyes he and I had always had so much in common. Our dedication to police work, our names Jim Gordon, Jimmy Donovan. But most of all how much we cared for Barbara, she was probably the only reason I got two months of desk time instead of retirement.

So now Barb wants me to go out for dinner with the guy what could possibly go wrong I only just tackled one of the wealthiest men in the world set fire to his property made the newspapers and almost got fired by one of the most respected man in my life.

"You know you can't stay mad at him forever, he ripped up the restraining order you can't just avoid him to save your ego" She said to me. "I never thought you could be so hot- headed."

I laughed out loud "and I never thought I would light a cruise ship on fire."

She laughed along with me taking in the fact that I don't like one of her best friends.

"Alright look, I'll go to dinner with him, for you not for him." She smiled at me and kissed me again this time shorter than the last one. "Thank you Jimmy, I'll make sure he doesn't buy me a Ferrari."

She got out of the car thanking me again. I was glad to make her happy it would have sucked to have had her angry with me again.

"Hey Barb" I yelled she turned to face me "Yes dear"

"Don't wear the necklace."

I stepped on the ignition finally after a long half an hour I can head to the crime scene. I pulled up just on time even though captain Richards still yelled at me for being late. I looked down the street at the alley even though it was early in the morning the alley was dark, I saw the body it wasn't hard to spot she was young and beautiful shame she wouldn't be able to show off her youth and beauty anymore she had a horrifying grin on her face her skin had been bleached white I turned to another Officer "The Joker."

"Yeah defiantly, I think- Jimmy are you wearing lip gloss"

"Never mind that right now we got bigger problems like the fact that Joker killed another poor soul."

"Not so poor, James" The Commissioner said from behind me "do you know who this is" he held out a piece of paper for me

"An average case… or is it?"

"Harleen Quinzell ?" I looked at Gordon "You aren't serious? The Jokers right hand girl?"

Why would Joker kill her sure Joker has killed his henchmen in the past but never Harley, she always seemed untouchable

"Why do you think Joker did this?"

That's when we heard the voice. It was dark commanding and brutal

"That's what we're trying to figure out Detective."

The Batman was standing behind us.


	2. Can you run faster than 1200 FPS

Chapter 2: "Can you run faster than 1200 feet per second?"

I had only seen Batman once before today back when I was a rookie cop the Joker was on the loose and holding 17 people hostage in the 1st national bank of Gotham City, he had already shot and killed a teller leaving after the workday he fired an entire clip into the poor guy half in the stomach and half in the head. The man's brain was literally pouring out onto the steps of the bank. To tell you the truth I ruined my new boots on a mixture of brain matter and blood running up the stairs.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG **_four loud shots rang out at us there were five of us when we went in first time we had taken cover behind the large marble pillars that decorated the front of the bank the front doors were completely covered by automatic gunfire there was no way to get in without having holes put in you. Soon the gunfire ceased and all we could hear was the Clown's maniacal laughter as we cowered from the hail of deadly metal.

"Well then boys it's time to let these little piggy's fry."

Then a college of mine Officer Franco had decided to stand up and fire at the Joker. The bullet was right on target before Joker did the unexpected he pulled up one of the hostages, a woman and held her up to be shot in the chest, by the time that Franco decided to stop firing there was no way that she could have survived. We later discovered she was pregnant. The husband committed suicide a few days later.

"This just in folks." The Joker chimed in and held his hand up to his ear "with each dead cop I see the degenerate who pulled the trigger, held the knife or beat the piggy to death will win a prize of five million dollars." Harley Quinn walked out carrying several duffel bags apparently filled with cash. This kind of thing was expected from the Joker and it motivated the goons plenty when all of them fired rounds at Franco sooner or later Franco's chest was ripped apart by shotgun shells.

These guys were crazy motherfuckers we pulled out of there when the Joker threw a hand grenade at us it killed Detective Matthews who wasn't wearing a vest and blew Nick Santoro's arm off. We ran back to the cars while I carried Nick behind a car, picked up the radio and said "This is Officer Jimmy Donovan I need an ambulance and coroner at the first national bank of Gotham and back up immediately"

"I'm sorry Officer Donovan all other units are occupied already"

"I have seven civilians and two dead cops and one with half a pair of arms take any officers off assignments dammit.

That's when he arrived, the Batman pulled up in his car leaped out of it and started to talk to Commissioner Gordon. Seconds later he started walking up the steps to the bank five minutes passed, we were not allowed to get into the bank to support the Batman. All we could hear were the bullets flying everywhere and breaking stone and glass.

Batman started walking out dragging an unconscious Joker who had a large smile on his face. We walked into the bank inside were all the hostages except the ones that were already killed. 9 knocked out henchmen and 4 restrained.

I learned two things that day Joker is a homicidal maniac and

Don't fuck with Batman.

With Batman arrived we surveyed the murder scene with more detail and we checked for clues we were drawing up squat Batman just stood there brooding while the officers and I scrambled around for clues.

My mind couldn't really focus on the case, I was thinking about dinner tonight with Barbara and about Wayne would he be his normal spend spend spend self or would he give me trouble.

Finally we came upon a break thru when Gordon spotted a glimmer in the fire escape a revolver was lodged in the collapsible ladder using my phone I found out the owner through a database check.

_.357 Magnum _

_Serial Number 53482_

_Registered to:_ _Waldo Pebble Oscoldt_

Commissioner Gordon looked over my shoulder "There's definitely no one in this City named Waldo Pebble Oscoldt. the hell kind of name is that."

I laughed out loud and said "Sorry Boss but that isn't a name it looks like an anagram."

He looked at me with a confused look "An ana-what now"

"An anagram is where a word or sentence's letters are scrambled to make something new." I looked around the alley. "Does anyone have a pen and pad." An officer came over and handed me one I wrote down the name on the pad and started rewriting it in different arrangements crossing out letters and words until I came up with

Oswald Cobblepot

The Penguin's gun found at the scene and the murdered henchgirl of his criminal rival it didn't take a detective to figure out some possibilities, although just because he owns the gun doesn't mean he shot Harley. I would have to question Cobblepot myself.

When I came back to Commissioner Gordon I said to him "Looks like Penguin is a part of this as well"

"Damn when do these people give it a rest it's like the only reasonable way of spending time is killing each other."

"Just because he owns the gun doesn't mean he pulled the trigger commish." I said confidently "It doesn't matter anyway the Joker Toxin killed her"

"No no it didn't" Batman chimed in he pulled open the buttons on the shirt Harley was wearing. There were three large holes in her stomach and bandaged up thickly with tape and bandages. He wiped his gloved hand on her forehead white face paint rubbed off on his hand and slipped his hand into her mouth and pulled out a set of thick wires her joker grin went back to normal as he pulled the metal out of the villain.

"Shit" Gordon said out loud. "You know we need to get to the Penguin if we're going to have any chance of solving this case."

"I'm all over it; I'm going to the Iceberg lounge tonight. And I'm going make sure we get to the bottom of this." I turned around "So what do you think Batm…" he was gone disappeared I looked at Commissioner Gordon. "Does he do this often?"

"By now Jimmy I've gotten used to it."

9 HOURS LATER

Ah the Iceberg Lounge the hangout of both the Gotham high society and the shady underworld. It made sense that the Penguin would be pissed off at Joker after the stunt he pulled at the lounge. And of course by stunt I mean pouring acid on the waitress who spilled a drink on him. They had been having disagreements over the years since then with Joker being restricted access to the nightclub. Joker had killed one of his girls so I suppose Cobblepot finally got fed up and decided to kill one of his.

I was wearing my black tuxedo which worked out well seeing as I had dinner with Barbara, Bruce, and one of Bruce's newest girls (Most likely a fancy European Model.) at Wayne's recently bought Hotel/Restaurant. I felt naked without the gun in my shoulder holster or even the holster on my back I left them in my car so if I got in trouble I would be without protection and filled with lead.

I was undercover I knew that the only thing that Penguin hated more than his opponents in the crime world were the cops. If I declared myself a GCPD Detective I would be cussed off, paid off, or bumped off or perhaps all three, well I don't take bribes anyway. So maybe just swore at and shot.

When I reached the front of the long line, the ladies and gentlemen in front of me where flabbergasted when Penguin came out and told everyone that the club was full and no one would be allowed in. he was a short man so you know why they call him Penguin because he looked just like one with a short stout nose and a dark grin on his face, he also held a short black umbrella in his right hand. Damn it I needed to get in there. I resorted to my most desperate move and said a lot louder than was necessary

"Awwww man that blows I'm going to have to call Bruce Wayne and tell him that he has to find a different place for dinner tonight."

Cobblepot's ear pricked up high everybody knew he hated Bruce just as much as Joker, having Wayne in his club would not only let him show the crowd how fabulous his place was, and give him a chance to get back at the CEO. He commanded the bouncer to open the gate and brought me through.

Penguin held out his hand and declared "Oswald Cobblepot is at your service good sir please anything you need." I shook the large calloused hand and nodded my head. "Jimmy Don… Daigle." We started walking in and found a table. I sat at the table as three waitresses walked up one by one, the first one placed two lit candles on the table, the next put down a basket of bread; the third carried a tray and said to me "Your poison of choice handsome."

"Scotch straight up." I winked at the pretty server. I noticed Penguin nod and wink at her too. He sat down across from me and started talking "So what brings you to my fine establishment Mr. Daigle, I noticed you had mentioned Bruce Wayne"

Oh shit right that was what got me into the club in the first place. "Yes, I am a friend of Mr. Wayne um Bruce had decided to come to the restaurant for dinner tonight." Cobblepot looked around I quickly finished "And was delayed, Sorry for the confusion sir." He looked at me agitated. "Yes of coarse when he will be arriving."

"I'm not sure exactly, you know how those rich Bachelors like to be fashionably late. He should be here soon."

"Sure sure that's good"

"So James how goes things" Oswald said as the waitress gave me my glass of high class Scotch I took a large sip and said to Cobblepot "Oh have you heard about that girl being killed in the alley."

"What the Joker's Bitch?"

"Oh was that who she worked for."

"Yeah, yeah it was, Stupid bitch got what she had coming." Sounds like Cobblepot was pissed off at her.

"She got shot in the stomach." Fuck me I'm not supposed to know that.

He took a deep breath "It was Joker Toxin wasn't it, friend."

Then he folded his hands together. "Nasty piece of business anyway James." He called over the girl again and said "Let's get Mr. Daigle another drink." The waitress turned, he grabbed her arm and whispered something. Unfortunately at the time I didn't react like I should have, got up and ran for my life.

If I did get up and run I would problem be shot before I reached the door. So when the girl came back with the drink I tried my hardest to not touch it until Cobblepot said to me.

"Hey James you ain't drinking buddy, shame." He started smiling, I stood up and got ready to walk towards the door when Oswald slammed his hand on top of mine and snapped.

"Sit down and Drink Friend."

So I took a small sip and forced it to slip down my throat painfully, Cobblepot laughed softly "So very sad, you look tired Jim, drink the rest and sleep it off."

I felt a large meaty hand on my shoulder and squeeze hard the muscles in my arm contracted and I decided my cover had been blow wide open. The hand continued to reach up to my neck and hold it harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore when the waitress walked by with a tray of drinks I threw my hand up and hit the tray glasses of champagne flew off the tray as the woman screamed.

I made a break for the door as fast as I could but the large hand came back to haunt me as 300 pounds of uneducated, uncivilized goon slammed into me, the last thing I heard before the fist met the back of my head was Cobblepot yelling and laughing "Oh don't mind him folks, he's had a little too much to drink perhaps we should take him in the back and call somebody."

I thought maybe someone would come to my aid and stop them from taking me but hey people are ignorant about those kinds of things.

And ignorance is bliss.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was a large cut on my torso, the first thing I tasted was my blood, the first thing I smelt was the smell of dead people decomposing, the first thing I heard was my screaming, because the first thing I saw was a bloody chainsaw pointed at yours truly.

Now people told me the iceberg lounge was a crazy place, about how so many of Gotham's high class and scum could socialize in the same high class smoke and mirrors club. But I realized this place was no better than a place shared by Benefactors and malefactors alike.

When I finally composed myself I received another sharp slap on the face. Penguin seemed very confident in his abilities to scare cops, "So Jimmy Daigle right, friend of Bruce Wayne looking for some fine dining for Friday evening, or Jimmy Donovan Police Detective."

"Can it be both Mr. Cobblepot"

"Very funny boy, did you think I wouldn't find out.

"I'm the Detective here Cobblepot not you. But I don't think you need a degree in Criminal Justice to detect the fact that you are going down for this.

"I don't think so because you won't have anything to report to Gordon when I'm done with you, in fact you won't be able to do much of anything when I'm done with you. You're going to pay then the Joker will pay."

I took a deep breath and tried to get my bearings I was in a large cold storage room there were bodies strewn all over the place intestines, hearts, and other organs were stored in jars all over the place. Bloody scalpels and carving knives were scattered all over the place and a large acid bath in the corner with a human arm sticking out

"Jesus Penguin what the fuck do you have going on here." Flabbergasted at the body parts around the bloody room.

"Well you see James in my line of work many bodies appear and a lot of them are dead so we carve up most of them and sell them do you have any idea how much a healthy liver or lung is to the right buyer, Donovan."

"You're crazy Oswald you have to know that I have more than enough evidence to take this place out now and you're going away for the rest of your life."

"You don't scare me Jimmy Boy. Jail doesn't scare me and neither do you, faggot."

He walked away from me and laughed "Take care of him, boys and don't leave anything recognizable."

He opened a large steel door the three large men that had surrounded me before closed in and I took several hard knocks to the face before I decided to cough up more blood, I could feel several of my teeth being cracked, and if I got out of here I would be lucky the GCPD covers Dental. "Well, well boys I'm going to need a serious dentist appointment after this"

I heard a noise from behind me and recognized the sound of a gun being cocked, I felt the cold steel hit the back of my head. The chair I was in was made out of old wood, Cobblepot should have sprung for something sturdier. I was chained to the chair but if I could break the seat I should be freed.

I laughed out loud and said "Kill a cop and you'll end up in a cell or a body bag, friend." It was the guy's behind me that decided to laugh. "You cops are all the same, stupid until the end." The large burly man in front of me held a baseball bat he swung it at my chest. I flinched and braced for impact, I've been hit in the chest before but not by a metal bat. I heard a crack, I was sure that my ribs were fractured at best. The buffoon swung the bat again hitting the same spot, the crack was much louder this time. As I pushed my head forward to try to curl up. The faggot with the gun pistol whipped me, it actually took some of the pain out of my system, though not enough to knock me out for the torture. After four more hits to my ribcage, the bat was replaced with a hammer and they worked on my fingers. The goons started slowly. Most of the fingers on my left hand were heavily bruised if not broken by the time they were ¼ of the way done. While the fools were changing weapons I made my move.

"Want to know something buddy?" I said to the man behind me. He leaned his head forward to hear and lowered his piece. "We live in a society where the pizza gets to your house before the police." He started chuckling then laughing out loud I quickly joined him, my broken ribs tore into my skin as I laughed. Then I pushed my feet forward and propelled myself backwards the chair slammed into the thug and the back broke freeing my arms and letting me make my move. I elbowed the asshole in the nose, it cracked and contorted while I reach for his gun and hoped he was the only one in the room with one. It was a Colt 1911A1 Pistol, I used the gun to hit him in the head once I was sure he was out for the count I turn to my other two captors, I saw them brandish their own weapons.

I took cover by a large box that I prayed was not empty thankfully when they fired the lead went through the wood and a metallic _CLANG_ rang out. I ejected the magazine out of my gun and checked what I had left to work with. There were seven full metal jacket cartridges in the mag. I would have to make them count. The room was storage. So there were plenty of things to work with.

A Chrystal chandelier hung over one of the man's heads. If I could shoot the chain and disconnect it, he would be eating through a straw for a long time. Which is exactly what I did, I aimed quickly at the chain and fired three times. I got lucky and the overhanging decoration practically snapped the guy in half when it fell on him. The other bastard stood there and started yelling at me, he should have been behind cover because as he yelled I squeezed off two more shots one went through his thought effectively severing his ability to do anything but stand there at a second bullet flew threw his eyeball effectively killing him.

I collapsed onto the floor taking in what I had just done I killed two guys and critically wounded another and blew my cover to smithereens If I didn't get out of here soon I would bleed out before I got the chance to testify against The Penguin in court.

They obviously did not expect me to survive because the door wasn't locked I opened it and walked into another large room and turned on the lights. The walls were littered with guns. Weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the room, there were goddamn grenade launchers and RPG's in this fucking arsenal. But not one fucking phone. I picked up another 1911 and a Glock. There was only one other door to go through and I decided if I didn't go it would only be a matter of time before the jerk in the other room woke up or some guys came to investigate. The door lead to an office where I hoped to find a phone, and I did I picked up the phone and dialed Gordon's cell phone "This Is Gordon"

"Oh hey boss just to remind you when you leave the office you need to pick up some eggs, milk and come over to the iceberg lounge because my cover has been blown wide fucking open."

"Wait, Jimmy you were supposed to call two hours ago, Detective."

"I'm sorry kind of hard to operate a phone with freshly broken fingers, just thought I should let you know that I now have enough evidence to put Penguin away for fifty lifetimes. And I need you to get down here as soon as humanly possible."

"Right away kid."

I walked out of the office into the kitchen ducked and weaved in between several counters and tables avoiding waiters and waitresses, cooking staff and large guards. If I was seen I would be shot on sight. I walked back into the restaurant and looked for Penguin I saw him at the private VIP tables. I walked towards the tables as many an onlooker gazed at my torn and destroyed clothing. I got in behind Cobblepot and pushed the gun into his head "Oswald Cobblepot, you are under arrest for Conspeirisy, Fraud, Human Trafficking, illegal possession of stolen weapons, and murder."

"What the fuck?"

I heard a snap behind me a man had opened up a collapsible baton and put it in front of my neck and pulled. I tossed the gun and threw my hands in front of my throat before he broke it. I struggled and resisted but it was to no avail my wounds started to really kick in as I succumbed to fatigue. The pain was overcoming me. I got a lucky shot and kicked behind me. I hit him in the nuts I grabbed the baton from him and struck him in the head. He fell and as more came I moved to engage them. A right hook came at my head I blocked with my forearm and hit the goon in the leg his knee went down and I kicked him in the nose. After dispatching two more in a similar manner, I turn and faced Cobblepot pulled the Glock from my waistband and pointed it at the mob boss as he rose out of his chair to flee.

"Can you run faster than 1200 feet per second?"

"I'm going to kill you boy, nobody does this. Not even Batman."

"It didn't work the first time lardo, do you see a cowl."

That's when ten goons ran out of the kitchen and pointed their shotguns at me. I had thought that maybe after all that I had done after everything I have gone through it can't end here not like this shot like a dying dog at the end of the rope. Cobblepot smirked at me and said "Too bad James ready to die."

"FREEZE"

Gordon had arrived just on time to help me from a terrible fate, I was taken to the hospital by force as I refused to leave the crime scene before every last detail was sorted out. But eventually two officers dragged me to the ER. They took pictures and started to treat my wounds and set any fingers that were broken. I ended up having three broken fingers, five broken ribs seven more fractured, both knees sprained, internal bleeding and blunt trauma to the face and head. Along with seven various cuts on my body and more than ten bruises.

I only wanted to stay for a little while so I only stayed that night and the night after but I got the rest of the month off along with a big promotion to lieutenant detective. I thought everything was great when I noticed three new messages on my Answering machine

"Jimmy, hey it's Barbara I've been waiting in the lobby of my building for forty-five minutes where are you?"

Commissioner Gordon didn't tell Barbara. Fuck I told her I didn't have to work that night that I was free to have dinner with her. I was going to call her from the Iceberg Lounge but of course you all know what happened there

"Jimmy its seven-fifty, Bruce gave me a ride to the restaurant. Where the hell are you, you said you'd be with me."

The next messages tone was a mix between angry yelling and crying:

"I can't believe you did this to me, all because you couldn't stand my friend for a few hours, this is unforgivable, you told me you would do this."

I threw myself at the phone before the last message ended, picked it up and dialed Barbara's number faster than humanly possible.

"Hello"

"Barbara, its Jimmy look about last night-"

"I can't believe this Jimmy I haven't seen you I thought you could be dead how dare you blow me off like that Jimmy. I understand if you don't like my friends but at least make the effort to be civil. Why the hell didn't you call me."

"I had an assignment to go on I tried to call you. But I was well…" I tried to think of a word that would describe the situation. "Tied up."

" Yeah right, you told me last week you didn't have anything on Friday night my dad told me you had any assignments."

"Barb, I went undercover okay I got the shit beaten out of me, it was kind of hard to call."

"You know I hate lying Jimmy it's not even right to joke about that." _Click_


	3. This is the Part They Don't Show You

Chapter 3: This is the part they don't show you in the movie

Barbara Gordon was sitting in Wayne Manor with a cup of hot coffee in her hand she let herself sink into the large soft leather of the seat "I just don't know what to do about you two anymore, Bruce." She confided in the owner of the large palace.

Bruce walked past her and started to pace the large study his shadow being spread across the room from the firelight. Bruce was one of those people that are border lining between slim and muscular. He had large arms from his apparent workouts and a slightly thick neck. But he was still very slim and very fast. He had large blue orbs for eyes that drew you in during conversation that seemed to pierce your very soul.

"I know that you have to keep a good act up to keep people off of your scent but do you think you could downplay the whole…" She was struggling to find the right sentence to use, the correct phrase.

"The whole what Barbara." That was the first time he had spoken for a while. When he wasn't playing Bachelor he had a very serious tone. Much unlike the joking side of him that the public and his less trusted friends see.

"The whole" she sighed out loud and rubbed her tired eyes trying to stay awake. "'I'm a lot richer and better than you Jimmy' act"

"You know I use that to keep my cover intact Barbara, Jimmy can't know."

"I know that it's just… it makes him angry very very angry. It makes him feel like he isn't important, makes him feel like his job isn't important as yours is because you get a higher pay out."

"Is it my fault not everyone's parents leave them a large inheritance?"

"That doesn't mean you can throw it in people's faces to draw attention away from your nightlife Bruce." She stood up and walked away from the billionaire. The redhead strode over to the window and looked through the glass, the large gate in front of the manor opened and a black car rode in.

"Tim and Alfred are back from the airport with Dick; do you want to see him?" Barbara said hesitantly.

"No he left because he didn't want to see me; I don't want to see him now. Don't change the subject Barb…"

"I'm sorry if for once I do something my way Bruce." She fell back into the chair in defeat. She massaged her temples furiously.

_The Next Day Tuesday_

The door opened and revealed the Police Commissioner "DAD"

Barbara practically jumped on her father

"Dad! I have not seen you in weeks, you workaholic. You don't bother to see your daughter anymore"

"Barbara you know your old man is one of the most important people in the city."

Barbara smiled and walked inside of the large apartment. She swooped past the kitchen table and said "Ah this new color looks so great in the kitchen." The loving daughter sat at the table and said "So where are we going for dinner tonight, it was so great you had this idea."

The officer walked into the room and sat with his daughter "Well we can decide as soon as Jimmy gets here."

"What!" the fiery redhead "Why would he be coming Dad?"

The father looked very confused "Why wouldn't he come, it's for his promotion to Lieutenant Detective Barb."

"Why?"

"For the undercover work he did on Friday god knows he should have my job for going through that."

Barbara put her hands on her lips in disbelief and gasped out loud. She couldn't believe she had been so horrible to her boyfriend. She hadn't believed him when he told the truth she felt terrible.

"Dad what happened on Friday?"

"Jimmy went undercover into the Iceberg lounge and almost single handedly took down Penguin's entire operation. Didn't you know why Jimmy hadn't shown up for dinner?"

She put her hands in her face and cried. "I thought that he blew me off because he didn't want to be with Bruce."

The commissioner's eyes went wide open and he brushed his hand through his graying hair. "Do you have any idea the kind of pain he suffered to help us." She shook her head in disgrace as she balled her eyes out. Her father walked towards his file cabinet and opened the drawer pulled out a manila file and opened the thick stack of paper he separated several pictures and threw them down on the table in front of his disturbed daughter "we had to take Jimmy into the ER like this."

"Oh my god." Barbara said as her crying got worse.

Then the doorbell rang.

I walked up to the commissioners house, when he told me that we were all going out to eat for my promotion I initially was weary I didn't want Barbara to start hitting me while I was still recovering. I could walk around okay but any running or real exercise and I feel the worst pain. This is the part they don't show you in the movie, the action hero looking like an old man because he can barley run let alone jump off a fricking building.

When I rang the doorbell the commissioner greeted me we walked down the hallway into the kitchen I saw Barbara sitting at the table. She was wearing a tight Black dress with a red trim on the end of the skirt the dress accented her features amazingly. I couldn't help staring at her chest as she ran towards me. When she raised her hand I thought she was going to slap me across the face when she placed it on my forehead.

"Look at your face baby oh god"

"Yeah about that I uh I…" I tried to come up with a good excuse for my injuries. But none came so all I had was "I uh… fell down some stairs… five or six times." I knew it was lame but what I wasn't expecting was her to hug me and start apologizing.

"I… am… so… sorry... Jimmy." She kissed me on the cheek between every word. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, my dad told me about what happened. Oh god can you forgive me."

I looked deep into her beautiful green eyes and kissed her on the lips. "Of course I can."

_Three hours later _

We sat on the couch making out passionately I could feel a strain in my pants as she strattled my lap

"Oh" she gasped "is there a gun in your pants"

"No actually it's in my coat." I reached inside and pulled the pistol out unloaded it and threw it onto the table.

"Don't want that one to go off before the other one, right." I chuckled

She laughed hard at my stupid joke and kissed me. "So about Friday, why didn't you call me?"

I scratched at my head "Oh yeah, I was busy you know being tortured."

"Oh shut up and fuck me"

(Most of the rest of this chapter contains heavy sexual content if you do not wish to see it don't read it.)

I started to reach for the bottom of her dress and felt around. I grabbed her ass and squeezed hard while I kissed her on the lips. I pulled the dress all the way up until my girlfriend was clad in only a matching lacy bra and panties combo that drove me absolutely crazy with lust.

She hopped off of me and got onto her knees my hard member was begging for release Barbara started unzipping my pants and unbuttoning the button. She ripped the pants off in one swift move. Leaving me in only my boxers to cover everything. "Damn Jimmy" she said to me as she pulled the boxers off leaving my large extension to the wind

"Barbara, I am completely vulnerable here you have more clothes on then me."

I pulled her in close and unclasped her bra letting her large C-cups out from their prison I grabbed them firmly and started sucking on her nipples she moaned out loudly encouraging me not to stop. But I decided to anyway to tease her I figure she deserves it.

"Hey, no teasing Jimmy"

She reached down and grabbed my dick firmly "Hey, you do it to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wow" I sat back down on the couch as she went to work slowly stroking and massaging my hard cock. But I absolutely lost it when she took my penis and started sucking hard and continuing to stroke at the same time. My member was entirely inside her mouth and she was starting to gag, right when I was about to burst she stopped and got up.

"Look at that, Jimmy I got revenge."

She pulled her panties off she was dripping wet as she lowered her self down on my dick "Fuck, Jimmy oh my god your cock feels so good oh jeez." She bobbed up and down on me with the pleasure increasing every time she came down. I grabbed her tits as they bounced squeezing the large mounds of flesh and rolled the nipples around with my fingers. We continued on like this for a good fifteen minutes before she yelled out

"Oh my dear god, Jimmy I'm Cumming!"

I came shortly after she did. My limp member slid out of her opening and she sat down next to me and pressed up against me.

She kissed me passionately for around ten more amazing minutes and said to me "You're really good at sex Jimmy." She grabbed my crotch again and said "Alright are you ready for the main course." As we moved to the bedroom.


	4. Note From the Author

Note from the author

Hi its Jpcthunder just here to tell you guys that I will be back in a short time hope you enjoyed the last three chapters in the story.

There will not be many sex scenes in this story so don't worry about that, a lot of the story is focused on crime and Jimmy associating with Batman and several different villains The Penguin was just the first of many villains to be hopefully taken down by Jimmy. I will most likely do one or two 4K+ chapters per villain depends on their relevance to the main plot. I will have breaks in-between the main story to expand on the relationships between Barbara, Bruce, and Jimmy's co-workers in the department. So some chapters will be about the crime and some will be about regular day to day issues in Gotham city and in life.

Thank you for reading and please leave reviews please please please review. Let me know about

1: Your impression on my story

2: Your views on all the characters introduced so far

3: And whatever else you can think of to put in a review

Thanks a lot

Jpcthunder


End file.
